


Feeding

by thiective



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crossover Pairings, During Canon, Kamuicest, M/M, kamui being a brat and trying to seduce kamui-chan to biting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: The longer you resist, the hunger grows.
Relationships: Kamui (Tsubasa)/Shirou Kamui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> Note: After the twins changed Kamui-chan. I’ll be using Kamui-chan for X!Kamui, Kamui for TRC!Kamui (he refuses to have his name changed 😂).
> 
> Extra-Note: I was also drunk when I was writing out the rest (not to the point of not being aware of my surroundings, but I was tipsy) and drunken!me managed to carry on writing without the text becoming something similar to sleep writing😅😂.
> 
> Extra-Extra-Note: It’s unbeta’d, which also means runoff and wordy sentences and grammar tenses that are also mixed up.
> 
> Extra-Extra-Extra-Note: Kamui, Kamui-chan, and other mention characters I've mentioned in this work belong to CLAMP.

Kamui-chan doesn’t remember the moment he was _changed_. Only faint fleeting images that dance to the back of his mind, farthest from his reach. The hoarse voice from his throat woke _Kamui,_ the younger twin rushes to his bedside. A hard frown on his lips, the heavy emotions filtering in his blue eyes. The most prominent one is relief.

“Rest.” Kamui said calmly. His fingers find Kamui-chan’s hair, carding through the former human locks of hair. A tired hum leaves Kamui-chan’s lips, he leans into Kamui’s hand. Kamui huffs out a laugh. The sound calming to Kamui-chan’s ears.

“You’ll need it for the training later.” Kamui-chan groans tiredly.

“Sadist.”

“Who was it that asks to be trained by a vampire?” There was a hint of tease in Kamui’s voice and Kamui-chan hides under his covers, hiding the rising blush on his face.

He doesn’t deign to answer that, but he does hear the faint sound of snorting and knows Kamui is smirking.

* * *

It's been several days since then, and Kamui-chan likes to think he’s doing pretty well in resisting the temptation to feed. Yet, as days passed, the thirst claws at his throat. The hunger went from tolerable to intolerable, even when he managed to divert his attention and curbs his urge from feeding on his fellow classmates and comrades.

The last straw was hearing Yuzuriha’s heartbeat, the sound of her pulse beating loud in his ears. He can feel his nails lengthen, the thought of sinking his fangs into a warm _neck_ and drink the red liquid of life as it flows into his lips. Kamui-chan barely restrains the urge, hastily leaves the classroom and citing to the teacher he isn’t feeling well.

His original plan is to go out at night, perhaps finding an animal (maybe a bear or a cow, he doesn’t know the statistics of how many are there) and feed on them. The other plan was to train with Kamui and ignore the insistent hunger.

Kamui-chan went with the second plan, hoping the younger twin doesn’t figure out. Except he does. It didn’t help when Kamui pins him down to the ground. In a compromising position that doesn’t fail to bring a blush on the former human’s face. His hands pinned down by the vampire’s hands fastening his wrists to the ground. Kamui’s knees on either side of his hips. Or the very scent of Kamui’s blood (from cuts he managed to inflict on the vampire during the spar) is enough to drag a whimper from him.

“You must be an idiot to go for this long without feeding.” Kamui’s voice does little to curb the urge to feed. In fact, it only reminds Kamui-chan about his hunger. “Why are you resisting~?” The vampire’s slightly lengthened nail traces Kamui-chan’s jaw, down the curve of his neck.

“M-Maybe it’s because I wanted to hold onto my humanity.” Kamui hums, looking over the former human with his golden cat-like eyes.

“Or is it perhaps you are afraid of hurting someone?” Kamui-chan flinched, ducking his head underneath his bangs.

“You needn’t be afraid of that instinct, it’s a part of what we are. If we don’t feed, we won’t survive. Humans feed on animals and plants, it’s no different from us. Our venom gives our prey pleasure and lessens the chance of harming both vampires and prey.” Kamui curls a finger beneath Kamui-chan’s chin, forcing the former human to face him. Kamui-chan’s breath stutters when Kamui runs his thumb over his lower lip. A flare of heat blooms over his cheeks.

“We can do it now to show you it’s not as painful as human media so often portrays them to be.” Kamui-chan swallows, even with the suggestion as Kamui straddles on his lap and takes his hand up to tug to sit up, his fluster never seems to want to go away. A smirk curves Kamui’s lips.

“Do what?”

“Feeding. You don’t have to try it on others first,” (Kamui inwardly seethes at the thought of Kamui-chan trying to feed on an unsuspecting human, even if it’s for the lesson or experience itself) Kamui pulls the sleeve of his right arm up, revealing a pale wrist. “you can try it on me if you are nervous about it.” With his lengthened nail, he cuts his skin with it, across the vein over his inner wrist. Kamui hears Kamui-chan gasp, the elder vampire glances up to see Kamui-chan’s violet irises have changed to gold. His pupils are distinctively cat-like. The former human watches as blood bubbles up to the surface, then Kamui dips his head down and swipes his tongue over the wound before it could be sealed. Cleaning up the remaining blood from his arm with an appreciative hum. Lowering his arm down, Kamui’s curiosity piquing at the flushed expression on Kamui-chan’s face.

“Do you want to try it? All you have to do is sink your fangs into my wrist right...” Kamui purrs. He brings his wrist up to Kamui-chan’s level. The scent of Kamui’s blood is seductive and rich up close, clinging to the vampire’s skin. Kamui’s index finger from his left hand taps gently on Kamui-chan’s lips, then to the spot on his right wrist where the vampire had cut it open. “...there~”

“It’s not going to hurt you?” Kamui-chan traces a single finger over Kamui’s wrist. The look of hesitance is present in his gold eyes.

“Not at all~ You have intimate knowledge of how our vampire venom works. Do you not~?”

Kamui-chan has the decency to blush (for all the times the twins had fed on him and Kamui does have a point), a pout form on his lips. His heart pounds loud in his ears, he couldn’t ignore his thirst any longer. Then he dips his head, hesitant, presses a gentle kiss. He licks over Kamui’s inner wrist before sinking his fangs into the vampire’s skin. The taste of the sweet, hot, delicious blood rushes into Kamui-chan’s mouth.

It’s a flavour Kamui-chan couldn’t forget. He takes a mouthful and more greedy mouthful of Kamui’s blood. The budding vampire side of him purrs with the satisfaction of having his fill. As soon as he had his fill, he retracts his fangs. He licks over the fang marks, taking the remnants of blood from Kamui’s skin until the wounds healed. Then Kamui gently grips his chin, there is an emotion in the elder vampire’s gold eyes he couldn’t identify.

“How do you feel now?” Kamui-chan shivers as Kamui’s thumb traces over his lower lip, wiping off the remnants of blood on Kamui-chan’s lips.

“Better.” A pleased smirk spreads over Kamui’s lips.

“Good~” Kamui-chan feels his blush returns when Kamui brings his own thumb to his mouth and licks the bloodstain off it with a low hum.

Kamui-chan wonders what it’s like to lean over, close the gap, press his mouth to his double’s mouth. Those thoughts evolving to being pinned down again, knee pressed tight between his legs and grinds into him, _Kamui’s_ tongue sweeping through his mouth and tasting him…and Kamui-chan promptly shuts down the train of thoughts with a burning bright blush.

Those thoughts have no room when they are training to control his new vampire strength.


End file.
